In the prior art, the degree of automation between a washing apparatus and a conveying apparatus is not high, hence there exists the problem that an object to be washed cannot be fed directly into the washing apparatus or delivered directly and accurately to a washing position; an operator is always needed to manually take off the object to be washed, which is delivered by the conveying apparatus, and place the object in a washing position of the washing apparatus; only then can a washing operation be performed. Not only does this increase the intensity of work for the operator and waste personnel, but the washing efficiency is low and the cost of work high.
The above information disclosed in the background section is merely intended to reinforce understanding of the background of the present invention, and may therefore contain information which has not formed prior art known to those skilled in the art.